Pero
by Maleny Phantom
Summary: "Danny, te voy a extrañar, pero el daño que me has echo es mucho mayor"; siendo la relacion mas bella de todas, parece dificil que todo terminara por una simple confusion. POV Sam One Shot.


Bienvenidos lectores, depues de mas de un año de no publicar, traigo esta fragmento que en lo personal me gusta, no es que sea sadica ni nada por el estilo, solo que el giro que da la hace un poco difrerente. Espero sinceramente que les agrade. Disfrutenla.

Danny Phantom y todo lo relacionado que se mencione en este escrito es propiedad de Butch Hartman, no mios =(...

* * *

**Pero...**

_-by Bianca Phantom-_

La noche es hermosa, no puedo dejar de mirar al cielo . La brisa hace una perfecta conjunción en el ambiente. Es ese pedacito que se hace llamar balcón es tranquilizante. Todavía no doy crédito a lo que acabo de hacer. Creo que estuvo mal... no tal vez es lo mejor, estoy tan confundida, no se lo que esta bien y esta mal_...pero.._.

Toda mi vida he estado enamorada de el, mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano. Era tan doloroso verlo coquetear con otras, siendo acosado por cada chica que se topaba. La fama se le había subido a la cabeza, esa era la realidad de las cosas. El chico fantasma, Danny Phantom era tan popular como los celulares con cámara y el no podía negar que le gustaba tener toda esa atención. Por fin podría hacer su vida con la chica de sus sueños. La chica mas cruel y popular de la escuela, la que todos querían pero pocos podrían llegar a siquiera tocar..pero que hacer?, a el le gustaba y era lo que el mas deseaba, o al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de que me amaba mucho mas a mi_...pero..._

No olvidare la manera en que me pediste que fuera tu novia, el una mesa junto la playa, una cena en exceso romántica, la brisa húmeda le daba un toque parecido al de esta noche. Desconocía que tuvieras esa habilidad para los detalles. Fue inolvidable.  
Así iniciamos nuestra relación, era una relación tan solida, como ninguna otra en Amity Park, sin secretos ni mentiras, tan cerca de la perfección. No importaba lo que dijeran los demás, estaba contigo y así estaba segura.  
Amaba y me gustaba ser un sueño hecho realidad. Sentirte cuando acariciabas mis mejillas y estas se tornaban rosadas, cuando me mirabas a los ojos con dulzura , cuando te acercabas a mi y me susurrabas cosas al oido y mi cuerpo se estremecía al oír tu seductora voz decir te amo... era como estar en el mismo cielo._.pero..._

Todo fue maravilloso y lo sabias. Tu ,como todo hombre con curiosidad, querías elevar nuestra relación a otro nivel. ¿pero como? Solo con teníamos 17 años.. ¿acaso era lo correcto? Fueron momentos muy confusos para mi, por mi educación y mis principios. Siempre pensé firmemente en guardarme hasta el matrimonio, entregarme solo al hombre con quien se supone compartiría mi vida hasta la muerte.  
En ese momento, una voz en mi cabeza hablo: "_pero si nosotros ya habíamos decidido pasar nuestra vida juntos, es un pacto entre el y yo, cual es el problema entonces, ¿un antes o un después no cambiara eso, verdad?"_  
Es cierto, me dije a mi misma, además, descubrí que yo también ansiaba como tu el momento en que realmente fuéramos uno.._.pero..._

Escogí esta noche porque mis padres no estaba en casa, sino de viaje hasta la próxima semana, por lo que el tiempo no seria ningún inconveniente. Recuerdo tu rostro cuando te cite, se que anticipabas de que se trataba todo. Prepare mi habitación con sumo cuidado, la cama estaba impecable, la bañe de mi perfume y esparcí pétalos de rosas rojas por todos los rincones. Encendí velas pequeñas para alumbrar de una manera delicada el espacio donde habría de suceder. La verdad nos se por que me preocupaban tanto los detalles, no recuerdo haber sido tan cuidadosa antes , pero estaba bien, tu lo valías._..pero..._

Llegaste, te veías mucho mas guapo de lo habitual, en tus manos había un hermoso ramo de rosas, solo para mi. Entraste y comenzamos a preparar nuestra cena. Mientras lo hacíamos no dejabas se coquetear, de guiñarme el ojo o mandarme besos. Me encanta cuando lo haces, y hasta cierto punto puedo decir que me sentía algo apenada. Cenamos y hablamos cerca de 2 horas. De pronto me sorprendiste con un beso, lindo suave y apasionado. Wow, era tan hermoso. Temerosa de mi misma y de lo que sucedería después , lo correspondí. Ese beso fue cada vez mas profundo y desenfrenado me hizo sentir sensaciones extrañas desde la punta de mis dedos hasta el ultimo de mis cabellos.  
Muy emocionada, y la vez insegura te conduje hasta mi habitación, donde casi instantáneamente empezamos a comernos mutuamente a besos. Las cosas empezaron a perder importancia, tus caricias solo lograban incrementar el deseo y las ganas de tenerte y hacerte mio.  
Sentir tus manos sobre mi piel fue algo indescriptible , mágico, perfecto. En un segundo estabas sobre mi, y después...sucedió. Mis sentidos se volvieron locos, y solo recuerdo el vaivén de tu cuerpo, me sentí fuera de este mundo, todo parecía ir en la dirección correcta, se acercaba el momento del éxtasis, era casi nuestro, lo sentí..._pero..._

Pero todo se perdió en ese momento. La rabia me invadió por completo, no tengo idea de como tome las fuerzas para empujarte como lo hice, a pesar de la fatiga que sentía, te golpee varias veces, me sentí utilizada. Fue un momento de locura, frenesí. Un momento disfrutábamos la intimidad, y al siguiente mis manos apretaban tu cuello con la mayor intensidad con que me permitía mi condición de mujer, Cerré lo ojos y llore.  
Estoy en el balcón, mirando las estrellas. No quiero voltear, aunque se que sigues ahí, y que no te moverás. Tu ropa sigue en el piso, inerte como tu ahora. Parece como si durmieras. Te ves tan inocente, tan tranquilo.

Lo siento Danny, te voy a extrañar, pero el daño que me has echo es mucho mayor, la decepción mas grande que pude esperar de ti... nunca debiste susurrar el nombre de otra mientras estabas conmigo...nunca debiste decir Paulina en lugar de Sam.

* * *

Espero criticas, comentarios, tomatazos, jeje

Gracias por leer!


End file.
